The first request of a true love
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: ABANDONED. YOU WANT, INSTANT MESSAGE ME, AND WE'LL TALK.
1. Chapter 1

The first request of a true love.

Yo,peps!I am KOHANAISYOURMASTER!Nice to meet ya!  
If you can't tell,I'm as happy as shippo most of the time!And if you don't know who shippo is,WATCH THE DAMN INUYASHA SHOW!:(((((((((  
I is a texter...ask my bf britteny if you don't belive me...I ALSO HAVE ADHD!YAY ADHD!ME FORGET MAGIC PILLS AGAINS!NOOOOO,GO AWAY,NEEDLE-MAN!OR ME WILL BITE YOUS AGAIN!BWAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'K,so Inuyasha is still a half demon,still has silver hair,golden eyes,claws,and(drumroll!)PUPPY-DOG EARS!THEY ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!AND THEIR PUPPY EARS,PEOPLE!NOT KITTY EARS!DON'T YOU DARE MIX THEM UP!THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!except that their pointed...and cute... and... and.. have a pink middle?

Sorry,I don't have anymore sims between the ,****  
,I'M GOING OFF TOPIC,AREN'T I!***consorted,consorted,and more consortion...***Sorry,me have a little bit of a dirty mouth,blame is all her falt that I haves a dirty mouth!NO MORE SOAP!BACK TO TOPICS!Everyone that has demon blood in the show still are 's favriote color is still blood red.

Sessomaru(SHOW SOME EMOTIONS,ASSHOLE!AHHH,THE CURSE-WORDS!NO ONE WILL BE SAFE!RUUUUUUN!)is STILL a prick to inuyasha (sometimes)and everyone is not as dence as can FINALLY take a hint and is paying some atentchion to Ayame (YOU GO,GIRL!)and leaves Kagome alone/makes her a friend after she STOP GIVING AWAY DA SECERTS,HANDS!BAD HANDS,BAD!

Going back to topic now before crazy over here hurts herself...Jakeromaru,Bankromaru,and uh hobo,no,homo,no,HOJO is there 't worry,he won't be there for long.I'll eather kill him off somewhere or almost kill him,just put him in the hospitl for awile... MAYBE I JUST KILL HIM!

Kagome still has midnight black hair,but in here i'm giving her BLUE eyes instead of brown or black eyes,'K?Brown or black eyes with black hair, were is the creativaty?Blue with black is sooooo much still is a preastess,still has love-at-first-site for inuyasha,still is kind and caring,still is short tempered with the males,and in this one,I make her try to get Kikyo out of the not for is also a punk-girl/preaistess'K?

Sango is Kagz still has brown hair and eyes,still is a demon-extoronator,still has a quick temper with EVERYBODY but Kagome,her and Kagz are more like sisters than bfs,Sango still has a crush on Miroku(yes,he's here to,same with him - the wind tunel and + now-days lives in the future in would kill me if they lived anywhere else.)She is also punkgirl,more so than Kagz... MAYBE NOTS!To put it short,ALL the girls,including Rin and Ayame,are punk-girls,'K?'K.

And the boys are punk-boys/teenage is the leader of the most deadily,dangerios,and coolest,does-the-popos-work-for-them-but-is-still-chaced-by-them gang in ,huh?And most of them are hot!And they is also in high school,'K?' WITH THE STORY!Aurthers note-I don't own Inuyasha or company!But a girl can dream,right?RIGHT?

P.S-KIKYO,KAGRUA,KANNA,AND YURA ARE SOOOOOO NOT PUNK-GIRLS,  
'K?

P.P.S.-KNOW IT,LIKE IT,AND LOVE IT!THEY ARE THE OPPISITE OF PUNK-GIRLS!THEY ARE...(small voice.)girly-girls!(runs away screaming about something better not being contagest.)

P.P.S.S.-THIS IS MANELY KAGZ POINT OF VEIW!SOME TIMES INUYASHA OR MY POINT OF VIEW!.ELSE!

P.P.P.S.S.-THE THINGS WITH STARS ON THE SIDE ARE THINGS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT AND ARE AT THE THING OF ME ASKING YOU TO REVIEW!

P.P.P.S.S.S.-also,kagz's hair tips are electric blue!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I was fast asleep,dreaming of hot punk boys with silver hair and dog ears bowing at my every wim when IT annouing beeping sound that got louder and louder,tearing me away from my perfect was , are thou,thing that dares awaken me from my perfect dreams?I look over at my midnight black end table with narrow you are,you little sucker.

The alarm red with white fangs,a black screen with flashing white numbers*,and a beep so loud it would put a fog horn to shame.I got up,went to my closet,pulled out my black,red,and white bat* and then slowly walked over to the interfearence of my dreams.I had slowly begun tossing the bat back and forth between my hands and giveing the clock a menacing stare.I rased the bat and yelled"DIE,LITTLE FUCKER,DIE!"Then I swung down the bat as hard as i clock gave a dieing squeel and turned the time returned and everything about it went back to thing that Mom got a titamum clock insted of a regular clock*.I would need a new one everyday!For some reason,a little pain to something/someone in the morning makes me have SUCH a better day!(And also,that clock has no shame!)

I walked over to my dresser and started to pick out my cloths.I had alot to deside staring at my clothes for 5 minetes,I finaly picked out a blood red shirt with a midnight black dragon twisting around the whole body with bodies of warriors in each bottom,on my first day at school in a new town,I wanted to look punk/cute,so I pick a black skirt with lots of loops for chains to hook onto.

Then I went over to my closet and looked at the inside of the door for my were hanging on a hook on the back,all 48 of them.I pick 2 median ones for today.I cliped one on my front right hoop,bringing it around to the back on to the right back I did the oppisite to the next chain,making it to were they where over each this I picked out a belt with a silver skull embeded with fake rubys buckel to go lously around my waist,giving me the 'I don't really give a flying fuck' look.

As I put these on,I thought fantly to put up my hair in a ponytail ,to increase the cute and innocent,that would just look stupid,like I was trying to be a dumdass prep.

I don't know how I do it but somehow I can make my eyes look a little like dog eyes.A wild dog's eyes.I found that I could do that when I was about 8 years know,that age that it's always'Look,there's mommy's makeup!She wears it and she looks pretty,and I want to be like mommy,so i'll use it to!'for little are weird when their little,huh?Well,I'm 16 now,not 's been 8 years sence that day,and I still use that.

Ha,do you know what a little girl who is a priestess and still has that sweet and inacent look to her sudenly shows up with eyes that look like PUPPY eyes looks like?

Lucky for me,I didn't get teased because I was a priestess and could kick most of their asses with out breaking much of a was just a few of them that I would call a that was the demons that come from powerful families or some monks or a few ,that is manly there were three that understood me and didn't fear me,and their parents let them be my were together though thick and thin(whatever the fuck THAT means...)They were Sango, Rin,and Ayame.

Sango has deep brown hair,choclate eyes,a thin figure,a sweet smile,and a quick is VERY strong,infact,she is so strong,she can hit through a brick wall that is 4 feet is tall,abnormaly is the eldest kid of the multy-million-air Tyranmaru mother died in a car acadent when she was 10 years old and her brother,Kohaku,was 2 years poor kid barly had any time to get to know her...poor little 's been 6 years scence that night,and she still has a hard time talking about it.

Rin has light brown hair,almost-black brown eyes,a child-like figure,one of the sweetest smiles in the world,a happy-go-lucky attitude,and a arua that makes almost anybody that goes around her want to be her friend or ask her on a date or something like is the youngest child of one of the other multy-milone-airs in our town(what is it with da rich and this town?),Rindamshi also lost her mother when she was mother was killed while on a hunting trip.

She was murdered by 14 rouge demons,slagutered so evily and impurly,that it's to terrable to even was just 1 and 1/2 years old on the that day,like Sango,she was trained with her brother as a demon-extermantaor along with her older brother by 13 years,Zero,she can't even remember her mom's voice.I fell sorry for her,at least I still have my mom.

Ayame has flaming red hair,bright blue,laughing eyes,a strong,womanly figure,a tough atatude,but is very she's like a she dosn't like you,she'll let you know by being rude and cruel to is the youngest child of a BILLIONARE!And this billionare is mother is also dead,like Rin's and Sango' mother was kind,and thoughtful,always caring for other people before herself.

And that caringness is what got her saw a hungery demon descised as a little old woman with a broken and had run over to help the demon,but was surprised as it changed right before her eyes from a little old lady to a huge was quickly killed,but not before she was bitten.I had known her mother,and saw her as a second mother,even though she was a wolf-demoness and I was a had died soon after getting to the hospital.

That was 4 years ago,and the pain is still with her,her brother,her father,and everyone else that she had had started to train about a year before that happened,and she is still training,saying"I HAVE to be stronger,to keep my pack alive incase Deman(her brother.) dies before or after he ganes control of the pack!"It's so me,Sango,and Rin FINALLY got her to stop training so much after we got her to go to the mall for the first time.

Hey,we may be punk,but almost every girl LOVES the they don't,their probaly ether tom-boyish that she thinks that she is a he,or 2. of the time it is number to the point...Ayame now only goes to the gym once a week and trains with us for about five 's soooo much fun that sometimes we sneak over there and train for a hour or two.

As I walked out of my room,I was greeted by a yell of "OOOONIIII-CHAAAAAAN!"Then I was bomebarded by 68 pounds of cutness, annouyingness,and little-brotherness.

As I sat up from laying on the floor after getting the wind knocked out of my 8 year old bro,Sota,I said"Hey,Sota,your back from grandma's(Sota goes to my father's mother every year before school.)and grandpa's!How are you,midget?"

"Yes,I am,and don't call me midget!I'm 8 years old and I say,NO MORE PET NAMES!"

Ah,to annoy little bros is soooooo much fun!

"Realy?Then what about little miss Rena Deranshi calling you,'my sweet little baby boo'all about?''

He went a red that would have put shame on a tomato.

"T-th-that's none of your business!A-and where are you hearing that from?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find 's a sister thing."

As I walked away,I heard him say"Damn the sister things..."

"Watch your mouth and be happy that I'm not mom."

"It's kinda hard to watch my mouth when I can barly see my NOSE!"

"Don't you smart-mouth me,boy.I will spank your butt before you could say'Mama,save me,Kagome's gone crazy.'"

Guess what he next moment he ran away screaming and holding his !I'm an evil big sister.

As I walked to the liveing room,I though,'Who was that guy in my dream?He looked so familar...Where have I seen him before?He's face,why couldn't I get a good look at his face?And I could,I could,SMELL I was a demon or a...half...,ONLY HALF-DEMONS HAVE ANIMAL EARS INSTEAD OF HUMAN OR POINTED EARS!WHY THE FUCK WAS I DREAMING ABOUT A SILVER HAIRED HALF-DEMON AND ENLOYING IT?'I almost yelled out the last part,but if I did that,people would think I'm crazy.

As I walked into the dining room,bumped into my old,small,crazy,but lovable grandfather.

"Ah,Kagome,my dear,how did you sleep?"

"Better than you could ever dream, than you could ever dream."

"KAGOME,ARE YOU DREAMING OF BOYS?YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR A BOY-FRIEND,SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT,YOUNG LADY!"

"I'm 16,grandfather,"He new that I ment business.",and I'm not a little girl can't keep me away from boys of these days,a guy is going to seem perfect,and I'm going to go for you can NOT stop me if I chose to run away with ,there."I spun around with my arms crossed to face four faces that I didn't know.

"Humm,the girl has some fire in her,huh?This might be fun."I looked around,trying to see who said that.

"Just who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

The youngest,a boy who was about my age with silver hair,golden eyes,and puppy dog ears snorted and said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard,"Feh,stupid girl dosn't know the Tashoshis when she sees she does have some fire in her,like a ,wench,do you know who we are?"

At that moment,Sango,Ayame,and Rin walked in.

Sango said"Kaaaaaaaagz,who are these people?Did you kill someone with out us or us into it to have some fun to?"

"Ya,Kagome,which was it,family or friend?"Stupid wolf...

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Guys,I forget to tell you about a killing,and you hold it over my head for the rest of my all I know about them is that there last name is Tashoshi,two of them are demons-"

Ayame rolled her eyes,saying"Thats sort of obvois,Kagz,their praticly throwing their aruas dog demons sould learn to concel their aras better."

I gave her a look that sould have killed her."Ayame do you want to be purafied again?And for me NOT to hold back?"

She swallowed hard,shaking her head so hard that I was surprised that it didn't fall off.

"I was just saying that most dog demons can't seem to hide their aruas very well,and these demons,no matter how powerful they are, seem to be no excepion."

"Ayame,watch your toung!Just because you don't like them dosn't meen that you have to be so rude!The only reason that I was rude to them was because jii-chan made me mad and they were the ones that were closest to me,now,shut up,you stupid wolf!"

"DON'T CALL ME A STUPID WOLF,DOG-BREATH!"

"FINE,I'LL CALL YOU A FLEABAG,FLEABAG!"

"DAMN YOU,YOU FUCKING PAMPERED POODLE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DAMN FUCKING PAMPERED POODLE!I HATE THOSE STUPID DOGS!THEIR TO DAMN PRISSY TO BE CALLED A DOG!THEIR MORE LIKE MOTHER FUCKIN FELINES!No ofince to Kirara,Sanz."(AND YOU,BRITTNEY,NO OFFENCES!DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!)

"None taken,Kagz."

Sango and Rin looked like this was an everyday thing here and souldn't be feared,while the demons were slowly steping away.I grinned at them and then at Ayame,tilting my head at Ayame looked away,I realised that we were both standing in battle stances.I giggled and got looks from the demons that plainly said,'Is she crazy or did we miss something?'

"Don't give me that look,I'm not crazy,that's Rin."

"HEY!"

"Sorry,Rinz,but you know that I'm 't try to fight me on this,because Sanz and Ayaz will back me up on this,won't you?"

"We most defantly will,,Rinz."

"Some friend you are."

"Sorry,Rinny,sweety,but i'm going to be as surprised as you will at my resoponce."

"What?"

"For once,I am puting down my pride-

Me and the boy who had called me wench said at the same time,"A wolf putting down her pride,now THATS a miracle.I thought that they were nothing but pride."We looked at each other so quicky that it almost gave us starded at one another for a minute before he smirked and said,"So,the wench knows some thing about wolfs other than the names to call them,huh?Your pretty interesting,for a wench."As he said this,I saw him look me up and down.

WAS THIS GUY CHEAKING ME OUT!For some reason,it made me fell...good,like for him to cheak me out was the most natural thing in the my embarrsement with a smirk,I said"Ya,same goes to you,dog-boy."I turned away from him and flipping my hair in his face with one hand.I looked at him trough the corner of my eye to see him standing there with a dasded look in his eye.I saw him slitly shake his head,  
then turn to me smirking."So,the wench wants to play,huh?"

"My name isn't wench,it's Kagome,and you better learn it right now,dog-boy."

"Feh,I don't lisen to wenchs."

"Then what about a priestess-punk?"

His eyes went whided for a second but then back to cooly calm."Feh,wench,you aren't the priestess-punk.I date the priestess-punk around here."

"Hmmmmm,is her name Kikyo?"

"Yes,it is did you know?"

"Maybe because Kinky-ho is my older ,GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE,NOW!"

From the other half of the house we hear a "Shup the fuck up,bitch,I'm comin'!Don't get your virgen panties in a fuckin' knot!"

Me,Sango,Rin,and Ayame went bright red and I felt my power growing in the same time we yelled"WE'D RATHER BE VIRGENS THAN TO HAVE LOST IT AT THE AGE OF 10 TO NARAKU,SO TAKE THAT,BITCH!"

I finished off with these words"I'M ASHAMED TO BE THE TWIN TO FUCKING WHORE!IT'S FUCKING EMBARASSING!NOW GET DOWN HERE SLUT OR I'LL TELL YOUR BOY-TOY WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!YOU HAVE ALOT TO ACOUNT FOR!"

The boy looked at me and said"Wait,what did she do last night?And did you just call me a boy-toy?Tell me now,wench!"

I turned to him,giveing him the coldest look that I could muster at the slowly backed away."First off,dog-boy,my name-'s Kagome.I'll say it ?Second,I'll tell you if kikny-ho's not down here in 30 seconds,'k?Now,shup the fuck up."

"No,I don't want the names dude with the cold look and female posture is my big half-brother, other dude is our dad, woman's my mom and Sessomaru's step-mom, it right,because we're not ripeating it again."

I rolled my eyes then relised that we were all at the table.I slowly leaned over it,giving him a good look at my chest.I saw him swallow hard.I slowly and sudutivly opened and closed my eyes,looking dead on into a moment,I let myself drown into golden pools,then got a grip on my-self.

I smiled saducivly and said in my sexiest voice,making it drip with what I thought was fake lust*"Realy?And have you ever tryed to control a true female?"He closed his eyes,trying to break my spell of lust.I used this time to look at the men were doing the same thing,while the girls were trying to hold back giggles.I quickly looked back at him just in time to see him open his eyes.

'Damn he's hot,fuck,this isn't fake lust,I realy want him to be my first and hopfuly last.'As I looked into his eyes,I saw that maybe I took it a little to Kami that grandpa and Sota baled for it and mom's on a busness trip.

Because his eyes were now pools of want and lust.

Crap.

Oh,well,might as well play with the control that I have on him.

I smiled again and layed my hand on his,opening and closing my eyes again.  
"Why don't I show you around here?Just you and do you say?"I realised to late that my voice was dripping with want and I trying to get him into my bed?

I looked deep into his eyes again and saw as much lust and want in his eyes as were probaly in mine.I gave him a crooked grin and saducavly rased one of my opened his mouth to speak when Kikyo burst into the room,yelling"INU-BABY!DON'T LISEN TO HER!"

U HATE ME,U HATE ME,DON'T YOU?FEH,TO BAD!YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REST OF THE STORY!BA-BYE!

*Kagome has a thing for red,white,black,and ,hint.*

*Kagome is very dangerious and sould not be messed with if you love your life.*

*Kagome is abnormally strong and can/will use her powers to get what she wants.*

*Kagome is a master sudutionest(sp?),BEWARE!*

Also,REVIEW,REVEIW,REVEIW,REVEIW!Or I will send Kagome after you...BEWARE THE CRAZY AUTHOR-LADY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(suddenly deathly calm.)It was nice meeting you.


	2. Chapter 2

The first request of a frist love.

chapter two-Get togethers and BREAK-UP!

Recap-He opened his mouth to speak when Kikyo burst into the room,yelling"INU-  
BABY!DON'T LISEN TO HER!"And now,peps,get ready for chappy 2!

My face twisted out of the suduction face to the 'I'm sooooo going to make your boyfriend break up with you' face."About time you got here,slut,now i can imbarrise you infront of everyone and you can see the looks that they give much sould we tell them,girls?The party from last week,or just yesterday,both times when she lead the same guy into her she tried to bring him into MY you know how gross it is to wake up to Kinky-ho and some guy making-out in front of you?"There were alot of ewing after that from the girls and a "WENTCH TELL ME EVERYTHING!"from a serten silver haired boy.

Kikyo looked like she wanted to disappear into the floor,and I was loving it.'Look who's squerming now,Kinky.'Inuyasha looks like he wanted to do one of two things. to distroy Kikyo or me up on my offer of a''tour'' of the was to busy looking at Rin to notice was looking amused at all this.

Lady Iziyo looked like she was holding in girls looked at Kikyo like they alwas do,like they wanted no more than to throw-up and then distroy her.I was just sitting back,watching all this when I happened to look at the clock...

"CRAP!"I screamed,making everybody jump and give me the'are you sure that your not crazy?' look."I AM NOT CRAZY AND LOOK AT THE DAMN CLOCK!"

They looked and the girls started to scream"AHHHHHH,WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
There was instent maham for us as we ran around looking for the school things.  
Then Ayame ran into Rin,falling,then Sango triped onto them,falling and joining her arms and legs to the pile,and when I ran to help them,Kinky-ho triped me into them,  
adding my arms and legs.

At that minite,Inuyasha ran into the living room(where we were at the time.)to see what happened,and found reason-my skirt had flipped up to revel black panties with the word 'Slap this' written acrouse the butt.I said"Are you going to help or just stare and be no help at all?"

"No,I think that I'm going to stare at your ass some 's a hell of a lot better than your sister's ass,and I sould know.I've jumped it alot of times."He smirked at my ass again and leaned back into the wall.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"MAGOR TMI!"

"Then why is your scent spiking?"He tilted his head,giving the 'why?' the whole world he looked like a puppy that just got yelled at.I blushed and gave him the 'I KILL U' look.

I smirked,tring to have some digany,and said,"That look you gave made me think of a hot boy at our hottie."I was lying through my teeth and the girls knew it,but thank Kami he didn' my surprize,he growled,walked over,and pulled us grabed my arm,still growling,and pulled my out of the we came out of the house,he wraped his arms around my waist,making me blush,and jumped into the god tree.

When we were aparently high enough,he turned me around to look him in the eye.I noticed how close we were,and how we perfectly fit into eachother,I was having a hard time keeping my blush aparnetly,I can't hide my aroused scent from him,because he sniffed and leaned into me to where his breath was brushing my ear,and said,"Why are you getting so aroused,Ka-go-me?"

I shivered and gasped as he brushed his fangs agenst my ear and nibbled on my neck.I moaned and leaned into his touch."Ya know,"I finally maneged to gasp out between my gasps,"It's...mmmmm...kinda hard to...ummm,oh...answer you when...ohhhh...you are...doing this."

"Do you want me to stop?"I heared him darkly chuckle against my neck.  
He playfuly nipped my neck and I had to bite back a moan.

"No,I don't,but this is mainly still dating my TWIN sister."I heared him groan into my neck and burry his nose into it.

"Ya,but that's a problem easily fixed.I'll be right back,DO NOT ya in a moment,wentch."Then he kissed my cheek,turned and ran into my house.I touched the place he had kissed,and wondered if this was all a I still felt his lips on my cheek,so I know that it wasn't a dream.'Hopfuly they used a condum when they...BAD THOUGHTS,GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-*Inuyasha's point of view*-

'Damn it I forgot about Kikyo.I still have to make her tell me what the hell went on when I wasn't ...to get it out of her sister would be sooo much more...injoyalbe.'I mentaly smirked at the look that was about to be on Kikyo's I steped into mate's-I mean Kagome's- house,'Why did I call her Mate?,'I picked up a scent that I hadn't noticed yet.

I growled and stormed twored the room that it was coming from.I sucked in a sharp breath when I found out it was coming from Kikyo's room.I turned as fast as I could with a few things on my mind.'Kill Kikyo and get back to Kagome as fast as I could,Then make her my mate as fast as I Kikyo and get back to Kagome as fast as I could,Then make her my mate as fast as I Kikyo and get back to Kagome as fast as I could,Then make her my mate as fast as I can...'This keep going through my head.

I could understand the kill Kikyo part,but not the other was just another girl thatI could use as a toy,right?`HELL NO,AND IF YOU EVER THINK THAT AGAIN,I'LL FORCE MYSELF TO CONTROL YOU AND TAKE HER AS MY MATE!`

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU,AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?'

`I'm your demon side,and I've chosen Kagome to be my I'm doing in your head is because it is my head with it,because I won't leave you alone or sleep peacefuly intell Kagome is ours.`

'IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL DISTROY BOTH ME AND YOU!'

`And the protetive mate sindrom kicks in.I'm going to let you break up with the slut that smells like evil,death,sex,sperm from different males,and Naraku.  
Bye.`

I shoke my head to clear it and contenued to hunt for Kikyo.I found her looking through her bag for somthing,and I don't want to know what.I said,"Hey,  
slut.I have somethings to ask you."She turned and smiled sweetly even though I could smell the nervisness radiating off of her."Yes,Inu-poo,what is it?"

I growled and said"Don't call me that,slut,and what the hell is Naraku's scent doing in your room?"

"I don't need to answer that,and I never what do you say we go and try that new bed that I got out?"She slide her hands up and down my chest,  
trying to saduce me.I growled again and took her hands off of my chest,saying"Get your filthy hands off me,whore,and never touch me I can't get answers out of you,I'll get them out of your sister.I would use my methods on you,but I don't want to get slut in my mouth before I kiss your 'er over,'t talk to me,don't call me,don't even look at ya,slut,the next time you see me outside of school is coming to pick up your little twin sister."(K.I.Y.M-HAHAHAHAH,  
WHORE JUST GOT TOLD!)

With that, I turned and left. As I left, I stayed a minute at the doorway. Then I flipped her off. Back to Mate, now. I heard my demon purr. I nodded and walk to the tree that I had left her in only to find her gone. I began to look around frantically when I felt some thing jump on my back. I spun around to see .

NARUKU IN BRIGHT PINK SPEEDOS!SORRY I JUST HAD TO! I AM SO EVIL.

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!Bu-bye,my kittens! 


	3. Chapter 3

The first request of a true love

Chp.-3

RECAP!-I began to look around frantically when I felt some thing jump on my back. I spun around to see .

WHO WAS THE ONE THAT JUMPED ON INUYASHA'S BACK?WILL WE EVER GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME?WILL I EVER STOP TALKING LIKE THIS?FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THESE TANTALIZING QUESTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Love,KOHANAISYOURMASTER...

-Kagome's point of view.-

I saw Inuyasha walk out of my house and smelled his anger-wait,  
SMELLED? What the hell? I shoke my head and looked down at Inuyasha to see him looking around to find my scent. As he looked up,I got it into my mind to play a little trick on him. I twisted around to the other side of the tree tell I thought he couldn't see me.

I glanced back at him and tryed to hold back laughter at the paniced look on his face. It was like ,'OH CRAP,WERE'S KAGOME?'. As he turned his back on the tree to ''look'' for me,I jumped onto his back. He fell and spun as he was in the air then grabed my waist. I could praticly FEEL my eyes dance from held in laughter.

Then I heard him growl.

The only thoughts going throu my mind at that moment was'Oh,  
shit. I better start running.'

He must of felt me stiffen to run,because he growled again and grabbed me back and pulled me on top of him. When I attempted-keyword:  
attempted-to wriggle out of his hold,he growled again and gently bit the skin just below my pulse point on my neck. Then it hit me. He thinks he could kill me without trying!

But,what he didn't know was that all the females in my family were priestesses. Including me.(In my story,I don't know if this is true,a priestess's/  
monk's/priest's power is reflected by the color of their Pink-Girl/  
boy,you are as weak as can be!U specalize in healing slight wounds,like scraches and broken bones,exrasizem-spelling?-,and extremly weak demon ,new born,all alone fox-demon pup weak. Pink-A little stronger than bright pinks,but not much. Can deal with slightly stronger demons.-me have thing agenst pink :P-

Super light red-U are of weak/medaim stranth,weaks of the red but YOU IS STILL SROUNGER THAN DA DREADED PINKS!...cough,  
cough... I said,me on lika da red-slightly stonger than da SLRs,can shoot weak puraity arrows. Can do everything pinks can do,  
so can SLRs but slightly weaker, but slightly is stronger than light reds,can hoot slightly stronger purity arrows.

Dark Red-U are the strongest of the reds,can shoot very powerful purity Blue-weakest of the blues,but about 2x stounger than the Dark heal almost all wounds,all BUT death kill/purify most demons,except those as powerful as lord shoot more powerful arrows than -Can do everything more powerfully than LBs,can harm Lord Fluffy.

Dark Blue-GIRL/BOY U IS DA 2ND MOST POWERFUL PREISTESS/  
PREIST IN THE WORLDS!Can kill fluffy/harm White-oh,  
great one/s,we bow to you. We worrship is da most powerful one/s of can kill Naraku -DO NOT,I REPEAT,DO NOT LET PRAISE GO TO YOUR HEAD!IT WILL TURN YOUS TO A...a...a...  
dark a white preistess but the oppsite. Ya know,,that took a looooooong time!)

'Hmmmmmmm,I not going to hurt him!'I slipped down so that my crouch was rubbing his.'Does...does...DOES HE HAVE AN EIFEL TOWER IN HIS PANTS?'Instead of freaking out like my mom would have said that I should have,I smirked and leaned up to wisper his words right back into his little dog ear."Why are you getting so aroused,Inu-ya-sha?"

He growled playfully and said"Giving me my words back to me,  
huh,babe?"

I grinned and said,"Yep!"

He got a wicked grin on his face,flipped so then I was on bottom,and said,  
"Well,now,I'm going to TAKE your beath away."After he said this,he lowered his head to kiss me and...  
...

Sango ran out to find us in this very,...INTIMENT eyes widdened and she said,"I-i-i just came out to tell Kagome that it turns out,  
it NEXT week that school to tell you."Then she slowly backed away.

I looked at him and said,"Well,THAT was embarresing. Let's get out of this posision before your MOM come gets us."

"To late.I'm here.

two words-OH,CRAP! 


	4. Author's noteREAD!

TO ALL MY LOYAL PEOPLE OUT THERE,I HAS A MESSAGE AND A HOT MIND-PIC FOR YOU(Brings out Sasuke in a suit and Naru-  
kit in a dress and Sasuke is molesting him.)Now,STOP LOOKING AT MY AWESOME MIND PICS AND LISEN!YOUR MASTER COMANDES IT!(Crickets cirp.)Yeah,that's what I ,I have sad news...  
I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S-BLOCK!:'(.So,my loyal peoples,GIVE ME SOME BLOODY IDEAS AND YOU MIGHT FIND THEM IN THE STORY!YOU WILL GIVE ME IDEAS!

With love,  
Your Master. 


End file.
